


Computergeschlechtskrankheit

by twinkfloyd



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkfloyd/pseuds/twinkfloyd
Summary: wir sind die Geeksquad und wir kommen fur dich! Beep Beep.





	Computergeschlechtskrankheit

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Rockfic for deleting my post.

Ralf öffnete seinen Laptop, um an seinem neuesten Stück zu arbeiten, ein sexy Manifest über den Kapitalismus der Spätphase, der zu schweren Drums und Bässen führt. Als er jedoch Garageband öffnete und seine Akte öffnete, war etwas nicht in Ordnung. Die Lautsprecher kreischten bei voller Lautstärke und er schloss schnell seinen Computer. “das ist wahrscheinlich schlecht.” 

Die Tür klingelte leise, als er in Herr Doktor Professor Computer Jr. ging und der Mann an der Theke hob den Kopf, um ihn zu begrüßen. “Emil? Das ist also dein Job.” 

“Oh. Hallo Ralf. Was ist Ärger?”

“Als ich an meinem nächsten Schlager arbeitete, schrie mein Computer mich an.”

“Hm, das ist wahrscheinlich schlecht.” Emil warf einen Blick und nickte Ralf zu, “Ja. Sieht aus wie Sie einen Virus haben.”

“Einen Virus!? Wie- ich würde nie-”

“Scheint, als hättest du eine Menge seltsamer Pornos gesehen, Sie haben es wahrscheinlich davon bekomme. mach das nicht.” 

Eine woche später kam ralf zurück, nachdem Wolfgang seinen laptop erneut gestohlen hatte, um aufblasbar kannibalisch Muppet anal-porno anzusehen.


End file.
